


and for every king that died

by MageOfCole



Series: Children of Hope and Glory [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mando'a, Mentions of canon events, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rebellion, Reunions, Secrets, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Team as Family, Teen Crush, Temporary Character Death, The Force, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: For the second time in an hour, Ahsoka Tano throws herself forward and crushes someone against her in a hug; despite being a grown woman, she feels like a child again as she curls into her grandmaster’s embrace.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CC-2224 | Cody, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Children of Hope and Glory [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616737
Comments: 22
Kudos: 465
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	and for every king that died

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Daniel In The Den by Bastille
> 
> Ahsoka enters stage left!
> 
> (Hope you're all enjoying my frenzied fic dump!)

The Force is absolutely humming under her skin as Fulcrum strides through the main flagship of the Rebel Alliance, Jesse at her side as they pointedly ignore the whispers of various rebels around them, ignore the eyes that follow them with practiced ease. They’re an odd combination, Fulcrum knows; the Jedi-Knight-Who-Never-Was and a decommissioned Clone Trooper, it’s only because of Senator Organa that they’re never mobbed - either by those that think that clones were better off dead, or people who worship an image of the Jedi as amazing warriors and leaders they created in their heads and think that she’s disappointing her lineage by working in the shadows

She doesn’t care what these people think, she doesn’t want to be some _glorious leader,_ a damned _figure head_ \- she has a purpose for being here, for even showing herself in the first place.

The doors to the command deck slide open, revealing four near-identical men standing together around the console, voices steady as they go over what seems to be the floor plan of an Imperial outpost, but Fulcrum’s eyes immediately lock onto the one with scratched blue paint visible on beaten white armour. He’s a lot broader than the last time she had seen him, after they had gone their separate ways on Mandalore - him looking for his brothers and her going into hiding - his hair gone and a white beard in its place, but his Force signature is still purely _Rex_.

He looks up, honey brown eyes meeting her own blue, and Ahsoka freezes. Then he smiles; a sight that had been so rare during the wars, and so _so_ wonderful to see again - she can feel her old teenage infatuation for the man rearing its head again in the way her heart clenches.

“Commander.” Rex greets smoothly, easily falling into parade rest as she crosses the distance between them, stopping just shy of plowing into him, and a shaky smile rises her own lips. She breathes, just soaking in the sight of him again, fourteen years older than he had been during the wars, watching the smile turn into a mischievous smirk. “You got old.”

Ahsoka laughs - and _Stars_ isn’t that a reminder that she’s thirty-one now, no longer a gangly teenager stumbling after her masters on the battle field - shaking her head fondly, and meets his stare once more, “Had to happen sometime Rex.” She hesitates just a moment, swaying towards him, before throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her face to his warm neck, feeling his pulse beat strongly against her cheek and vibrate through her montrails. Large hands press against her back, pulling her even closer, and his voice pitches lower as he speaks, warm and rumbling in his chest.

“Glad you’re still alive.”

Ahsoka huffs out a laugh, pulling away and feeling his hands slide down her hips before dropping back to his side, but she doesn’t let go of him just yet, letting her own hands linger on his shoulders. “You too.” She lets go of him, stepping back once more, but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face even if she tried.

“Man Captain, you drew the genetic short straw.” Jesse is there, clasping wrists with the other clone, then pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “What little hair you’ve got left is _white_.”

“Tends to happen to blonds.” Another clone says teasingly, dodging Rex’s swat easily, and for a moment Ahsoka doesn’t recognize him, his long hair is mostly gray and tied back in a loose braid, and a short beard disguises the lower half of his face. A _scarred_ face - her eyes lock on the curling scar tracing his left eye. “Hello again, Commander Tano.” Cody says easily, and Ahsoka lets out a quiet gasp.

“ _Cody_.” Master Obi-Wan’s Commander tilts his head in a polite greeting, but his eyes are fond as he smiles at her. “You got out.” His eyebrow rises - such a _Kenobi_ look that it makes Ahsoka’s stomach cramp sadly - casting a glance towards Rex who shrugs sheepishly.

“ _Whoops_?” Rex offers, “I swear I told the higher ups!”

“Kind of had to.” The one-eyed Wolffe points out gruffly, nodding to Ahsoka in greeting as the clone she recognizes as Gregor cackles. “Since it was his intel we were passing on.”

Cody chuckles, shaking his head, before meeting Ahsoka’s gaze again. “Sorry, Commander - I thought you knew. My chip was removed nine years ago.”

“Not a commander anymore.” Ahsoka says, releasing her nervousness into the Force and smiling at the men. “Just Fulcrum now - but I’d prefer it if you all called me Ahsoka.”

“And hey,” Jesse pipes up, “What’s this we heard about Jedi returning to fight for the Republic?”

He’s found the bantha in the room.

It's one of the Trooper's many talents, really.

“I’m actually kind of impressed that the info’s been kept locked up so tight!” Gregor says suddenly with a laugh as the other three wince awkwardly. “You’d think all these _utreekov’e_ would be shouting it from every channel; the triumphant return of the great High General!”

“We can thank Senators Mothma and Organa for that.” Cody says tightly, a flash of familiar protectiveness and exasperation thrumming in his Force signature, an expression of long suffering fondness on his face.

Something Ahsoka had only ever seen on him when talking about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

She stiffens, throwing out her Force senses further than she had in fourteen years, searching furiously for a familiar signature and - _there_! Beside two other burning presences, bright with youth, is the tightly controlled and shielded mind of her grandmaster.

The grandmaster that she had spent the last fourteen believing to be dead.

“Organa you son of a Sith!”

“My thoughts exactly when I found out.” Rex agrees, and Ahsoka throws her hands up in the air with a half-choked off snarl.

“She’s been _alive_ this whole time?!” She pinches the bridge of her nose to stave off a growing headache, and there’s a brush against her own shields - Master Obi-Wan familiar gentle touch - so much like she had done when Ahsoka had just been a child in a warzone. “You _knew_?” She asks Rex, who nods.

“Kriff.” Jesse’s shocked curse is barely audible.

“Only learned about it nine years ago.” _Nine years_ \- her eyes swing to Cody, who blinks back at her calmly, then back to Rex. He nods, “Got a comm from Organa asking me to do a medical run for him, turns out it’s for Cody and Obi-Wan.”

“In my defense,” Cody says blandly when Ahsoka glares at him, “I thought she was dead too.”

"You were also unconscious." Gregor adds helpfully.

And she just deflates, feeling his pain in the Force despite his rather composed expression, and sighs, rubbing her temple. “I thought she learned her lesson after the Hardeen mess.” Ahsoka grumbles, and no one laughs. They all remember Obi-Wan’s ‘assassination’ - _the weight of Obi-Wan’s limp body in her arms and she’s **not breathing**_ **_gods she’s not breathing_** _, Skyguy’s thunderous silence, the mournful fury that had spread through the 501st and 212th like fire_ \- but none of them really want to think about _that_ experience.

“In _her_ defense,” Rex says this time, “She had a very good reason.”

“ _Really_?” Ahsoka hisses, “Did the Council order it again?”

Cody’s eyes narrow, “She had people - _has_ people - to protect.”

“More important than the karking galaxy?” _Then me?_ Ahsoka doesn’t say.

“You and Rex really are more alike than either of you will ever admit.” A familiar voice chimes in behind her, and Ahsoka spins around to pin a glare on her _too-quiet-for-her-own-good_ grandmaster. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi smiles back at her pleasantly, her copper hair cut to her chin - shorter than Ahsoka has ever seen beyond holos of her grandmaster’s padawan years - and almost bleached white, skin tanner and more lined than ever before. She’s aged - they all have - but her eyes are still the same blue-gray-green that Ahsoka remembers, sadder and haunted for sure, but then again they’d always been a little sad. “Hello, Ahsoka.”

And by the gods Ahsoka is angry.

But she’s also unbelievably relieved.

For the second time in an hour, Ahsoka Tano throws herself forward and crushes someone against her in a hug. She’s a whole head taller than Obi-Wan now, her grandmaster barely brushing her collarbone, but she still feels like a child again as she grasps desperately at the older woman, curling forward and pressing her face against Obi-Wan’s chest. She chokes back a sob as gentle hands smooth across her lekku, tightening her hold on the other woman, and giggles instead.

“I’m angry at you.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan murmurs, “You have every right to be angry.”

“No speech about how anger leads to the Dark Side?” She asks wetly, and Obi-Wan chuckles.

“Well, I’d think at your age you wouldn’t need any more of my silly speeches - you’ve long since outgrown them.” She says easily, “Besides, there really isn’t a Code left for either of us to live by anymore.”

“I’m not a Jedi.”

“None of us are anymore.” Ahsoka laughs again, feeling gentle lips press a maternal kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad that you’re still alive, Ahsoka.”

“Give me a few moments, then you won't be.” The Togruta says weakly, “I still need to kick your ass for this stunt.”

“I probably deserve it.” Obi-Wan agrees, and Ahsoka snorts lifting her head to shoot her grandmaster a teary glare.

“You _definitely_ do.”

Obi-Wan smiles at her as Ahsoka pulls away, her grandmaster’s hands grasping her upper arms as she studies her, “You’ve grown into a powerful woman, Ahsoka. I’m so very _proud_ of you.”

“And you’re smaller than I remember you being.” Ahsoka teases as she basks in her grandmaster’s warm presence, and Obi-Wan rolls her eyes. “Almost as old as Master Yoda now too.”

“None of us will _ever_ be as old as Master Yoda.”

“Oh, _wizard_!” A young voice gasps, and Ahsoka startles slightly - she had been so caught up in the feeling of Obi-Wan’s Force signature that she had completely missed the presence of two others - jerking her head around to see two teenagers, probably the same age she had been when she had been assigned to her Master, staring at her. It had been the human boy who had spoken, his Force signature a massive star, with messy blond hair and wide blue eyes - his face is familiar, achingly so, and he beams at her. “I’ve never seen one of your kind before! What are you?”

“She’s a Togruta, _di’kut_.” The girl grumbles - red hair, sun-tanned and freckled, golden-green eyes and a signature comparable to a lightning storm. “Of course you haven’t seen any - they rarely, if _ever,_ come to Tatooine.”

“Too hot.” Ahsoka agrees on instinct, eyes narrowing as she studies the boy closely, before they widen. “ _Kriff_.”

She’d recognize that face _anywhere_ \- that was _Skyguy’s_ face. Or at least Anakin’s face and Padmé’s cheeks and nose; kark, is _this_ what Obi-Wan had been protecting all these years? The son of Anakin Skywalker?

“Oh, she’s doing it again.” She hears one of the clones say, slightly teasing, followed by the sound of armour being slapped.

“Ahsoka Tano,” Obi-Wan says cheerfully, but Ahsoka can’t pull her eyes away from the boy’s face. “I’d like you to meet Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Kenobi.”

She so caught up with the name Skywalker, that she almost misses _Kenobi_ , but she doesn’t, and her thought process comes to a shrieking stop.

**Author's Note:**

> (I only ship Rexsoka when they're both consenting adults)
> 
> Mando'a  
> utreekov’e "idiots" (made up)  
> di’kut "idiot/fool"


End file.
